The Child of Evening and Ocean
by The Gold Patronus
Summary: When a child is left in Annabeth's care, that must be hidden at all costs, it doesn't take long for the monsters to come. Annabeth has tried her best to keep the child not only safe from the monsters, but the gods as well. For if the gods realized the seriousness of the child's birth, it could no doubt start a new war between not only the gods, but the demigods as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson. All rights go to the brilliant author, Rick Riordan**

**Chapter I**

The trees danced in the autumn breeze, while red and orange leafs slowly left them, gently being carried down to the forest floor. They soon become crisp and cold without the trees life flowing through them, not unlike the leafs currently surrounding my feet. The fragile leafs that I could easily step on and break into many pieces. I can't help but think of myself when I see them. Like leafs, I can be effortlessly broken.

I barely react to the sound of a twig breaking next to me. I knew a deer had broken the twig, I heard the tender walk of the animal a while back. The quiet foot fall of the animal, barely anyone can hear. I don't know way I can hear animals so much clearer than most, the forest is just a place where I can be calm and listen to my surroundings, a special connection between myself and nature. I slowly turn my head to see the deer. It is hardly more than a fawn, a small deer that had left its mother not long ago, a mother who had cared for him. I can't help feeling jealous when I think about the deer having a loving mother, or when I think about anyone's mother, as I had to live my life without one, or a father for that matter.

I never knew my parents. When I was born my father took me away for someone else could take care of me. He took me to a very close friend of his. Her name is Annabeth. She is the kindest person I've ever meant. She works hard on new designs for her architect career, while taking care of me as well. Annabeth also agreed to take me in, which makes her even better. She is now like a mother to me. I have more love for her then I could ever have for my real parents. Annabeth tells me I shouldn't regret my parents for what they did, for they were forced to, and it was one of the hardest decisions for my father to ever make. You see, I wasn't supposed to be born. My mother never should have had me. Because of my parent's mistake, they had to give me to Annabeth, in order to keep me safe. Even still, I can't stop the hate I feel towards them. I don't want anything to do with them really, and when Annabeth tells me that I have my mother's looks and my father's eyes, it's hard to hide the hate I feel. I want nothing to do with them; even this simple bond of genetics is too much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if my parents had at least named me, but it was Annabeth who named me Hallie.

I watch as the deer slowly bends down gracefully to eat the dying grass. My eyes leave him to look around at the woods. Most of the leafs have long left the trees, only few remain. The grass is turning brown, winter is almost here. The animals that go into hibernation will soon be gone. The winter chill is coming into the air. Still I will continue to visit the woods in the cold weather. The forest is my safe haven from the world and it is also the only place I'm happy, and feel like I really belong. Annabeth is the only one that can ever get me to leave. She calls me home for meals, and to go to bed for I'll be rested up to go back to school the next day.

Annabeth dislikes it when I go into the forest. She says it's not safe, although, she still lets me go, even at night, which she hates, but I love. The evening has always been my favorite time to be out. My senses always seem to be sharper when the moon is up. I don't know why Annabeth worries so much when I'm out at night; I'm not scared of anything in the forest. Plus, I carry a small bow for protection, which I can use with great ability and skill, even without much practice.

I look to the sky, which is slowly darkening, the last light of the sun leaving until the next day, when it will rise again at dawn. For now, dusk is breaking, it will soon be dark and after that it will not be long until Annabeth expects me home. Still, I head deeper into the woods.

I pull my long auburn hair back into a ponytail, as to keep it out of my face while I move through the forest. I keep a fixed grip on my bow, and hold it ready by my side. I do this because Annabeth has told me countless times that I most always be on the ready, for I could be attacked any time. I have never believed her, as I have never been attacked before. I still listen to her though. I do this because I know it would mean the world to her that I listened to this small instruction, and I can do this small favour for someone who has done everything for me.

Finally, when I'm so deep into the forest, that I can barely see the darkening sky, I decide I should be heading home. I'm about to turn to go when I hear running to the left of me. I tilt my head to hear better, but it's hard to tell what it is. I know it's not human, I can tell that much. It is big, and its feet fall heavily on the ground, and I can tell it's coming my way. Quickly, I climb the tree next to me, a skill I have worked hard for-readying my bow once I'm high up in the tree. I point it to the bushes where I know it will break through, and in no time, I find I'm right. A bear breaks through the bush, coming right for me, and held between her teeth, is a torn piece of Annabeth's clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. I've been very busy, but it's done now so I hope you enjoy it.

**Guest: **Thanks for being the first to review and your support is great!

**emeralgreenlove: **You'll have to wait and see, but just know that Percabeth is my OTP.

**moniquebowman: **Awe, your review was beautiful. I really appreciated it. You don't know how much motivation your review gave me to finally finish this chapter. Plus I'm sure you write great. It just takes a lot of practice.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter II

I only hesitated a fraction of a second before lowering my bow. I knew this bear. We had come across one another's path from time to time over the years. It had only happened on occasion, but it was enough for a mutual understanding to pass between us. She would stay out of my way and I would do the same for her. I also knew that this bear would never attack Annabeth. Even if she did, Annabeth could hold her own.

Quickly, and hardly without conscious thought, I slung my bow on my back, grabbed the branch blow me and used it to swing down to the ground. In my haste to reach the bear, I under estimated the drop, causing pain to explode in my left heel. My leg buckled beneath me. I tried to grab the tree behind me for support, but I was on the ground before I knew it. My eyes watering slightly from the pain, I looked back up to the bear, seeing if all the noise I had caused made her run away. She still stood in the same place; her head tilted to the side, in a _what are you doing on the ground? _Kind of way. I glared at her as I stood up, limping slightly as I moved to her side.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the torn fabric in her jaw. A deep groan escaped her as she nodded her head in the direction of my home. My eyebrows knit together as I tried without success to piece together something that would make sense. I looked back to the bear, coming to a decision. I wouldn't find out anything more standing there. I had to see for myself what was going on. "Take me there."

The bear turned, placing her weight on her powerful back legs before bounding towards my cabin. She ran fast and without rest, only slowing down for my sake. I tried to stay at her heels, but she was too fast and just as graceful as I was at making quick time with tripping over tree roots. The pain in my ankle with each step didn't help me keep up, but I had to get to Annabeth.

She would run ahead of me, turning her head in my direction from time to time, making sure I was still with her. I was breathing heavily with a strong stitch in my side, my vision blurred with pain. Still, every time she turned back to me, the orange from Annabeth's ripped shirt would keep bringing my gaze back to her mouth, to the sharp teeth and mighty jaw, the drool seeping into the torn fabric. I kept looking away from the sight as soon I looked, dismissing the thought that this bear could have hurt Annabeth, whenever the thought came up. I knew this bear would never attack Annabeth, and even if she did, no bear would take down Annabeth. I don't know where the skill came from and I've only seen it come up on few occasions, but I know Annabeth is no weakling.

The small cabin came into view as we rounded the last bend towards my cabin, rounding a large tree that took us out of the forest into a big clearing. The clearing once beautiful, with blossoming flowers and might trees, now brought a pain to my chest as I looked up at what once was my home. My eyes opened wide in horror as I tried to take everything in. Blackened wood lay scattered around the ground. A small fire still burned what was left of the would-be house. I ran to the broken archway of what once was a door. The roof was caved in, making it hard to get any closer to the heart of the cabin. Burnet belongings lay scattered around, some still burning slightly. Still nothing was harder to take in then the fact that Annabeth was not there.

I jumped, turning quickly when a small crash behind me alerted me that I and the bear weren't the only two there. I looked hopefully around for Annabeth, expecting to see her in front of me completely unharmed. My hopes dampened as no one came into view. The crash had come from a thick cloud of dark smoke that had been created by the fire, which made it impossible to tell what had made the noise.

"Annabeth?" I called out as I slowly made my way across the rubble of my house to the origin of the noise. I heard the deep growl of the bear as I went deeper into the smoke. I looked to the bear for a fraction of a second in confusion as to what would make her growl, but it was enough to be one of my biggest mistakes. All the air was blown from my body as I felt a dark mass collide into me. I saw nothing but black fur and the white of sharp massive teeth an inch from my neck.

I don't remember screaming, but I must have as the beast's mouth plunged towards my neck. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. It all happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to do anything as I felt the intense weight leave my body and heard a sharp whimper. Fearing the worst, I looked towards the beast, its jaw clenched tightly on the neck of the bear as she made useless attempts to try and free herself as dark red blood began to sprout from the wound.

I stared frozen in terror as I watched helplessly from the ground. She must have jumped at the beast to save me, using her weight to push the beast away from me. The bear that was already massive had no chance at winning against the giant beast that made her look small.

The beast was something out of a nightmare. Piercing red eyes, black fur and massive white teeth, that had drool and blood running over them. I thought this would be the end of me and the bear. Once the monster had finished with the bear that was barely moving now, it would come for me. There was no way I could win against this thing when it was the size of a minivan.

I stood up slowly staring at the beast. If I was to meet my end today, it would not come with me cowering on the ground. The pain of my ankle was forgotten as I clenched my fists, my bow forgotten on my back, not that my arrows would have made much more than a dent in the monster's pelt. I was so transfixed on the terror in front of me, that I barely flinched at the deep clang that I knew came from a arrow being released from a bow.

The arrow came so close to my face, I felt my hair blow as it passed. I heard the monster whimper a second later, before it became limp, as the arrow priced its heart, and before my eyes, it melted away into dust. The bear fell to the ground limp. I craned my head so fast to see my savior, that I felt a sharp pain as I pulled a muscle in my neck. The pain was easily blotted out as I looked into the startling blue eyes of my rescuer.


End file.
